(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel benzothiazine-1,1-dioxide derivatives having an excellent pharmacological action, a process for producing said derivatives, and pharmaceutical compositions comprising said derivatives.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various types of anti-inflammatory agents have heretofore been proposed and clinically used. Of them, man in number and typical are adrenocortical steroid-like compounds and cyclooxygenase-inhibiting substances, and these compounds and substances suppress inflammation, i.e. inflammatory edema induced by vasodilation and increased capillary permeability, irrespective of the causes.
However, the adrenocortical steroid-like compounds show adrenal dyscorticism induced by abnormal physiological disturbances, and the cyclooxygenase-inhibiting substances show gastropathy due to the suppression of biosynthesis of gastric mucosa-protecting substance (e.g. prostaglandin E.sub.2) as well as a strong adverse effect deviated from this general drug effect.